A Burning Consuming Fire
by Story-Psychopath
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto finally realise their feelings for each other. Kakashi finds a long lost love. Sakura is alone. Will love conquer all? Find out in this thrilling yaoi. unsuitable for minors
1. Realising

Staring off into space, Naruto sighed. His love stood inches from him and it made him itch. However much he loved him he knew he could never like him back. It just didn't work that way. The boy was so calm and collected, Naruto was sure he wasn't even on his radar. Every day they would practice together and every day he left Naruto in the dream-like state that could only be due to one thing. Sasuke Uchiha. The blonde watched the raven-haired beauty as he pounded his fists into the wooden post that posed as their practice dummy for this session. Tearing his eyes away from Sasuke he then turned his attention to their sensei. Sure he was hot but Naruto would always prefer his raven beauty. He smiled gently, turning his lazy eyes back to the raven who now looked at him suspiciously from the corner of his eye, his fists still making their imprint in the wood. Blushing, Naruto looked away, turning his attention instead to Sakura, his thoughts still following the raven. He smiled watching the girl's pink hair fly as she too slowly turned the post into mulch. His thoughts were broken however, by a smooth voice behind him demanding he get back to work. Jumping, Naruto smiled shyly at Kakashi before rushing to his post and touching his fists to it, his eyes watching the raven closely. The separation and sacredness of his feelings had the blonde anxious. How could he ever let the beauty know how much he cared for him. His eyes locked on Sasuke, taking in the way his muscles rippled under his shirt at each movement. Transfixed as he was, Naruto stopped, his arms falling limply to his side and his jaw dropping open. The boy was such a natural. Smiling, Naruto slid to the ground once more.

Sasuke had been watching him all day, his stomach jumping every time he felt the blonde's eyes on him. It was almost a torture to stay cool and collected. The young boy had to keep reminding himself to keep his mind on the target in front of him. Hiding a smile, Sasuke listened as Kakashi demanded Naruto stopped slacking off. He kept his eyes focused on the post. He hadn't felt this way about anybody. Not even Itachi could rile him up this much. He smiled at the thought of his brother. So lost in thoughts of the only other man that held his interest he did not hear the soft thud Naruto's body made as he hit the earth. His eyes searched almost frantically for the blonde before they fell upon him, sprawled under his post, his eyes fixed on Sasuke's shirt. This made the raven smile even more. "Hey Dobe, what are you looking at?" He called, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he contemplated the blonde as he snapped his mouth shut and jumped to his feet, his expression that of anger. Smiling Sasuke turned once more to his post and ignored the angry rant from his beloved that involved how unfair Sasuke was and how he wasn't a Dobe. Sure. Sasuke bent his head and pummeled the post, leaving dints the size of his clenched fist as he pounded out his frustration. If only he could hold the beauty. Calm him with a gentle word, soothe him with a touch. His mind wandered but his body stayed, pounding into the post. He pictured the blonde, sprawled beneath a bright green tree in the shade, the shadows dancing across his face. In his mind he walked toward Naruto, marveling as his eyes lit up when Sasuke came too near. He imagined running his hand over his face, wondered whether the markings on his face felt different, what sounds Naruto would make as Sasuke's hands trailed down his face, his chin and down his neck before fluttering over his bare chest, soft as butterflies. The corner of his mouth twitched lightly and his eyes closed dreamily, his punches becoming less and less forceful. Finally, Kakashi called the end of their session and he dropped his fists. Disappearing into the air as he sprang towards the trees, not bothering to check if Naruto was following or not. He would find out soon enough. The clearing appeared faster than he had expected and he stopped, balancing precariously on a branch as he hung over the edge, peering anxiously toward the ground, his ears strained to hear a sound in the empty forest as he waited. He'd waited all day and now he would get his lover back, if only for a few moments. His mind turned again to the day before. The feel of the blonde's lips as they pressed eagerly to his, the hands tracing the contours of his back, finally finding their resting place in the curve of his lower back. The raven could feel his legs turn soft as he wobbled in the tree, his strong hands the only thing keeping him in place. Hopefully the blonde would arrive soon.

I grinned when Kakashi told us we could leave. Dropping my arms I sighed, bowing to Kakashi before racing off into the forest after my raven. Darting through the trees I thought of the kiss we shared the day before. I could still remember the warm soft feeling of Sasuke's lips, the hands knotted in my hair, so knotted it almost hurt. The desperate pull of his hands etched in my brain. My manhood reacted accordingly and I felt myself smirk guiltily. Before I knew it, the clearing was upon me. I stared up into the trees, searching frantically for a sign of my elusive lover. I was glad I had told Sasuke. I would have burst, although I nearly did when Sasuke crushed his lips against mine. I swooned at the memory of the feeling, my eyes still searching through the trees. A weight fell upon my shoulders, pushing me to the ground. Instinctively I twisted and slammed my fist into my ambusher's face. I landed with a heavy thud on the ground, the body landing on top of me, the weight pinning me to the ground. Opening my eyes, my vision was blurred by a mass of black strands. I started, realizing it was Sasuke. I rolled his unconscious body off me, laying him gently on his back on the ground. My hand rested on his chest, his heart beating steadily under my fingers and a sigh escaped my lips. Slipping a hand up his shirt I traced the lines I couldn't see, reaching up further and further into his shirt, my hand reaching his collarbone before I brought it back down, tracing the silken lines of his stomach once more. My fingertips brushed the band of his shorts and my stomach flipped, the queasy feeling making me shudder. A smile touched my lips and his eyelids fluttered, his hand reached for mine, grabbing hold of my wrist. His grip was slack and he stared at me through half-lidded eyes.

_Lemon starts: -_

"Naruto." His breath trailed across my face and I leaned closer to him, my face inches from his. I closed the distance eagerly, my lips pressing against his, moving along with his. My chest constricted and I slipped a hand under his back, lifting his slim body closer, cradling him against my chest while my other hand caressed his face and knotted itself into his hair, pulling his face against mine. I felt his arms reach around my body and a hand fastening securely within my hair while the other slid gently up and down my back, rubbing circles into my flaming skin. I broke the kiss for a single moment, a moan escaping with the breath as his lips trailed over my skin, down my neck and across my collarbone, eager fingers pulling my shirt aside as his lips quested across my skin. He pulled on my shirt, pulling it aside, tugging it gently this way and that to get better access, his lips tracing molten trails along my neck and shoulders making me shudder delicately. I clutched him to me, unable and unwilling to let go of his slender body as he set my body alight. The emotionless face before me held just a hint of a smile as his fingers tugged at the hemline of my pants, edging them lower and lower as his lips assailed mine once more. His hands slipped under the fabric, brushing against my bare skin making me shiver and edge closer to him. His hands explored the skin that was presented to him and his tongue pressed eagerly against my lips, begging for entrance. Obligingly I parted my lips and allowed his tongue to explore my mouth as his hands explored the rest of my body. My hands spread across his chest as I gently crumpled the fabric under my fingers, inching it higher each time his tongue pushed further into my mouth. With just one more intrusion my hands lifted the fabric up against his chin. His lips withdrew from mine and I slipped the fabric over his head, grinning at his now messed up raven hair. I leaned in once more, my hand creeping upwards to tangle in his hair again as my lips touched his, almost immediately his tongue slid back into my mouth earning a strong gasp from me. I closed my eyes and strengthened my hold on the raven, holding him closer to me as the kiss deepened. His hands searched me frantically, my chest, my back, face, hair sliding downwards until his fingers brushed against the waistband of the orange pants I wore almost religiously. His thumb slid beneath the fabric and he tugged gently, exposing small amounts of skin. His lips were removed from mine, my eyes opening in surprise I watched the grin emerge on his face as a little more skin was revealed until he reached the black fabric of my underwear. His grin widened as he stood once more, pulling my shirt almost roughly over my head, his hands eagerly running across my skin, tracing flames over my chest, his tongue cooling the flames his fingers left behind.

Sasuke explored Naruto's body, his hands finding every inch of bare skin setting the blonde alight in the glow of passion. The raven captured the blonde's lips possessively, his tongue laving the underside of his lips with his tongue, teeth biting gently at the tender flesh. Moans escaped both shinobi as they rolled amongst the grass, fighting for power over the other but neither would give. Sasuke broke free from Naruto, moving his body down until his face was level with the smooth skin of the blonde's stomach. He kissed the skin softly, his lips lingering in the creases before he moved his face lower, fingers tugging at the fabric that hid what he wanted. Ripping the fabric aside, Sasuke's lips assailed the sensitive skin, biting gently before soothing the wound with a sweep of his tongue. He took the blonde deeper, his tongue moving over the flesh as he pulled gently with his lips. Ignoring the initial gag-reflex he pulled the male deeper until his member brushed against the back of the raven's throat as he sucked ruthlessly. His mouth slid up and down the blonde's shaft, pushing it against the back of his throat each time, circling the tip with his tongue. The blonde was breathing heavily, moans escaping his open lips as Sasuke's lips worked over his member, his hands tracing the lines of his stomach. The blonde was on the verge of coming, his hands clenched at Sasuke's hair, holding his face against his crotch. Fighting the grasp of the blonde the raven lifted his head, replacing his mouth with a hand, caressing the flesh tenderly as he reached up to kiss Naruto, letting him taste himself upon Sasuke's tongue. Naruto reached down with one hand, the other in Sasuke's hair as he too tugged gently on the fabric that hid Sasuke from the blonde's eyes. He pulled them down carefully, letting Sasuke free. Growling Sasuke turned Naruto over, pulling his hips up before entering him without any kind of preparation. The blonde's screams filled the air as the raven pounded into him, ecstasy building in the pits of each male's stomach. Deeper screams accompanied the higher pitched one as he came explosively inside the blonde while the blonde came, splattering the ground and his chest with his cum. Panting Sasuke let the blonde's hips fall as he collapsed onto him. The two males, exhausted, fell asleep in the clearing, their arms wrapped loosely around one another.

_Lemon ends: -_


	2. Busted

Kakashi watched the two males knowingly as they showed up together the next morning, walking apart but their minds on the same thing. Kakashi wondered whether the two boys had finally accepted their feelings if they hadn't already the day before when he had spotted them both looking smug, quite the same as they had this morning. The sensei smiled under his mask before instructing the three ninja to their task for today.

I groaned when Kakashi sensei sent us out into the village to help out with the day-to-day chores that needed doing before turning my back and walking off to the village alone. I so desperately wanted to hold Naruto's hand but that was out of the question, especially since we would be among the villagers. I'm sure two gay guys walking hand in hand down the street wouldn't look to safe now would it? I choked down a laugh as I sauntered into the village and helped out one of the nearby shops, the shop owner requested I help her move the barrels around to the back. As a good shinobi I helped her, picking up a barrel at a time and carrying it around the back, ignoring her flirtatious remarks and the constant battering of her eyelids. Was every girl this stupid? When the job was done I sighed in relief before turning and heading out into the street once more only to find Naruto talking to some brown-haired git. What guy would wear their hair in a ponytail? I gave him the evils before turning and storming down the street, feeling pretty angry with Naruto. I had thought we were together but hey. Who cares right? I don't need an annoying blonde haired Dobe. Ok so what if I did? I didn't need that particular one. I groaned realizing I really was only kidding myself. I did need Naruto, I have just been reluctant to tell him so. I walked past him smiling smugly as I felt his eyes boring into my retreating back all the while wondering if he needed me too.

Dear diary,

Today has been kinda weird. Sasuke and Naruto arrived at exactly the same time to training and both seemed incredibly smug. A girl's gotta wonder right? What's up with those two? And anyway, Sasuke could never be gay. Though, I sometimes wonder if he's anything at all. He doesn't seem interested in any of the girls in the village nor any of the boys for that matter. I really hope I'm wrong though cuz one day I wanna be with him. I'm gonna be better than that annoying Ino girl.

Love Sakura.


	3. Betrayal?

I stood against the fence of the village talking to Shikamaru about the jobs he'd noticed that needed to be done in the village. I wasn't doing anything wrong but what do you know? Sasuke emerged from the shop across from us, gave me the evils and stormed off down the street, I watched him go feeling slightly crestfallen. I'd wanted to introduce him to Shikamaru. Oh well. I guess if he's angry with me there'd be good reason right? I hastily said goodbye to Shikamaru and took off down the street after the raven. My raven. Catching up, I caught his wrist and dragged him off to the side of the street, my grip on his wrist so tight my knuckles had begun to turn white.

"What's going on Sasuke?" I asked my voice full of the hurt I felt at that moment.

"You and pony boy over there. How could you Naruto?" He spat back, his eyes watering slightly. I frowned. Pony boy? I turned and spotted Shikamaru. Ahh. Of course.

"Aww my Sasuke is jealous!" I teased pulling gently at his cheeks before leaning in and kissing his frowning face. I felt the muscles of his face relax under my touch and smiled, lifting a hand to his cheek.

"I would never Sasuke, you're the only one I want. Promise." I whispered in his ear, my hands slipping down his chest suggestively.

"Not here, Naruto." He whispered back, his voice thick and gravelly with passion. I grinned and pecked him on the cheek before winking and turning my back on him to walk away. I heard his breathing deepen behind me and his footfalls as he approached me. Grabbing my shoulder he spun me around, his lips falling onto mine forcefully, right there in the middle of the street. I broke away smiling.

"Not now, Sasuke." I said pushing his hands away from my shoulders and taking a step back. "Maybe later, ok?" I heard his groan of frustration as I turned away for a second time and walked off, this time swinging my hips teasingly.

I hadn't walked far before he grabbed at my wrist once more, dragging me into an alleyway. His strong hands pinned me to the brick, holding me so tight it almost hurt. I turned my blue eyes up to look into his deep black ones, mine showing the hurt I felt as his hands pressed against my shoulders. His eyes softened and his hands fell from my shoulders, tracing over my chest before grabbing my hips, his lips connected with mine and I groaned, pressing my body closer.

Still pinned to the wall I sighed and leaned my head back onto the brick while Sasuke's lips explored the exposed skin of my neck, his tongue occasionally lapping at the sensitive spot below my ear. My hands grasped his hair and my eyes closed while his fingers worked at the band of my pants, inching them lower until his lips could reach my member and he kissed it gently, running his tongue over me. He worked his mouth over me, running my member between his teeth and lips, his tongue laving the sensitive flesh. He pulled me out of his mouth and simply stared at me, his hands gently running over me.

Heavy breathing reached my ears and I looked up at Naruto, not realizing that it was not him. I smiled, how could my hand be causing him this much pleasure? I stared up into his face, saw his closed eyes and the steady rise and fall of his chest, it didn't match the rhythm that I could hear. My eyes searched for the source of the noise, finally falling upon our sensei leaning against a wall not far from where Naruto and I stood. Gasping I stood, pulling Naruto's pants with me. His eyes flew open and looked at me questioningly, his bright blue eyes curious. I lifted a finger to my lips to indicate for him to be silent.

"What are you two up to?" Kakashi's voice echoed through the alleyway.

"Nothing." We both replied at once. Kakashi sighed and approached us slowly, his mask hiding his mouth from view. Stopping not far from the boys, Kakashi closed his eyes showing his disapproval by shaking his head.

"Shouldn't you two be working?" He asked. We both murmured yes and I sauntered out of the alleyway, wishing our time hadn't been interrupted in such a way.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I'd had my suspicions but never imagined it could be true. I stood, my mouth hanging open watching the two boys in the midst of their passion, completely oblivious to my presence as Sasuke sucked Naruto off. I couldn't help myself; it was such a hot sight. I couldn't tear my eyes away and my breath became heavier, remembering how it was as a boy their age. The way those two fought I would never have known they had a thing for each other and Naruto always chasing after Sakura. I stayed in that alleyway, watching Naruto pull himself together. Unable to contain myself any longer I approached the panting boy, pulling my mask aside carefully. I leant down and kissed his cheek, my lips moving across his face before I captured his lips with my own. I felt the boy twitch under my lips and I pulled away again. I could taste Sasuke on Naruto and wondered whether he would taste as good by himself. It was wrong yes, but I had needed it. I had long given up on getting my Itachi back. It seems he has moved on so little pieces of passion like this one was all I was destined to get. Satisfied I pulled my mask back over my mouth and turned away, walking slowly out of the alleyway, leaving Naruto gasping against the wall.

I watched Sasuke go, panting. I already missed his touch. Looking up I saw Kakashi moving slowly towards me, his mask pulled aside. My eyebrows rose as I watched him get nearer and then suddenly his lips were exploring my face. Pushing against his chest an involuntary moan escaped my lips as he caught them with his own; this wasn't exactly what I wanted. I wanted Sasuke's lips but yet I was unable to find the strength to push Kakashi off of me. Finally he pulled away and walked off, leaving me gasping as I slid to the hard concrete. I couldn't move. I was too shocked. The sun slowly set somewhere in the distance and left me cowering in the dark.

I wanted Sasuke. He was the only one that held my interest so why did Kakashi's kiss feel so good? I sat on the cold ground, trying to figure out what I was feeling. I yearned for Sasuke to come back, to hold me and make things better and then again I also wanted Kakashi to come back and kiss me again. It had felt good. It had been better than I had expected. I was torn. Sasuke was the one I'd loved for a while, the one I'd been desperate to have. Now I have him he doesn't seem the way I thought he was. He's a great lover but if I had really wanted him why then do I also want Kakashi?

I covered my face with my hands and curled in on myself wondering if Sasuke would return to me and save me from my indecision. Would he pick me up and kiss me passionately? I hoped he would return to save me. I needed him.


	4. Comfort

I returned to the Uchiha compound and settled myself into my usual bed for the night, waiting for Naruto to come and spend the night with me. I waited and waited but Naruto never showed up and I started to worry. I'd left him earlier that afternoon, the sun was still shining and now at midnight I stared out into the moonlight wondering where my lover could be. Another hour passed and I became anxious for him to return to me. Swinging my legs out of bed I resolved to find him no matter what and if someone hurt him they would pay. I growled imagining what could have been done to my blonde.

Leaving the Uchiha Compound I returned to the alleyway where I had left him to find him curled up and shaking on the ground.

"Naruto!" I called to him and his head snapped up, his bloodshot eyes staring at me, the sadness he felt rushed over me in a wave of panic. I ran to him and encased him in my arms hushing him with slight noises and running my hands through his soft blonde hair. "What's wrong?" I whispered feeling his sob as I did so.

"He… He.. Kakashi he…. I…" Naruto stuttered and I stared into his stricken eyes, waiting for the full sentence.

"He kissed me." Naruto stated, burying his face into his hands, his body shaking with the sobs that escaped him. I simply stared at him, incredulous. How could Kakashi do this to my sweet heart? I pulled him closer and kissed his forehead gently. Wrapping my arms securely around his body I lifted him from the cold ground and carried him carefully back to the compound, settling him finally on my bed. I rushed to the kitchen and put on the kettle, returning once more to Naruto's side and brushing the blonde hair off his face. His eyes looked up at me, pleading. I leant down and touched my lips to his, feeling the muscles of his body slowly lose their tension as my hand swept gently over him. I caressed his body, running my hands up his arms and across his chest, over his stomach and down his legs. My lips stayed on his as I soothed him, muttering nonsense against his lips. His eyes closed and his hands slowly lifted to my hair, gripping me closer with weak hands. I untangled his hands from my hair gently and kissed each palm before making my way to the kitchen to make him some tea.

I sat on the edge of the bed, clutching my own cup to my chest while my eyes watched Naruto carefully. He had calmed down since I had brought him back but I could see he was still shaken a bit. I was furious at our sensei. He had no right to touch my Naruto and tomorrow in training he will find out exactly how wrong it was. Taking Naruto's empty cup I moved downstairs and replaced the mugs on the counter before heading back to tuck Naruto in. Upon returning I found my blonde asleep on top of the blankets. Smiling I approached the bed and gently lifted Naruto's feet, pulling the blankets aside so I could place his legs underneath the covers. I smoothed out the blankets over him and kissed his forehead making his eyes flutter slightly. Smiling, I moved around the bed and climbed in beside him, wrapping my arms around his body.

"How could he have hurt you?" I whispered gently, sadness overtaking me for the first time in years making my eyes water slightly.

I heard Sasuke re-enter the room and I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep. His warm hands lifted my feet and placed them under the covers, pulling them up to my chin before smoothing them out and kissing my forehead. The shock of the loss of his touch made me open my eyes before I felt his weight beside me and his arms curl over me. I heard his voice, full of hurt and anguish asking how sensei could hurt me and once again I felt helpless. My raven was crying and there was nothing I could say to make it better. Feigning being awoken I turned and said his name groggily, stretching my arm out towards him. A hand caught mine and he pulled it down to touch his face, the wetness from his tears soaking into my hand.

"Sasuke," I whispered rubbing his cheek with my hand. "What's wrong?"

His hand covered mine and I felt him press his face against my hand and a rush of breath over my wrist. He shook his head, unable to speak. I leant forward and pressed my lips gently to the tracks his tears left on his face, barely visible in the moonlight.

"Do you love me Naruto?" He whispered and I rested my forehead on his so he could feel me nod.

"Forever" I whispered back. I saw a faint outline of a smile on his face and I reached my hand down to caress his chest once more.

"Touch me" He whispered, his hand catching mine. I nodded again and slipped a hand beneath his night clothes to grasp his penis, pumping my hand over it. I heard his sigh and his breath became even and rhythmic. My lover had fallen asleep. Leaving my hand wrapped gently around him, I rested my head against his chest and fell asleep not long after. All the while wondering if he really was the one for me.


	5. Jealousy

I walked, hand in hand with Naruto to our training ground, still furious after last night. I squeezed his hand gently as we caught sight of Kakashi, silently telling him I wouldn't let him get hurt like that again. I glared at Kakashi as we passed and I sat, pulling Naruto with me. The blonde leant sideways and rested his head on my shoulder, there was no point hiding our love from Kakashi, he had seen much worse, done much worse. I shivered with anger and clenched my teeth together, my grip tightening on Naruto's hand. I reached up and tangled my other hand into his hair, stroking it softly making him sigh against my neck. I kept an eye on Kakashi from the corner of my eye, he seemed wistful. No amount of sympathy would make me give up my Naruto. I turned my face and glared at him, scared he would hurt my blonde again. He just smiled weakly at me and turned toward the gate as, I supposed, Sakura entered. Hastily I pushed Naruto into a sitting position, making him eye me, hurt and confused, I gestured toward the gate before standing and walking calmly to the post, trying to hide our relationship from everyone possible.

I watched Naruto carefully for the entire session, eyeing Kakashi suspiciously whenever he approached him, smiling when I caught Naruto's eye. Turning my eyes back to the post I attempted to concentrate on the wood as I pummeled it with my fists, expressing my frustration with Kakashi through the force. I sensed movement from the corner of my eye but didn't bother checking, not straight away anyway. I kept my eyes away for a few seconds until I couldn't help it anymore. Looking up I spotted Kakashi at Naruto's back, his arms over my blonde and his hands grasping his wrist. Infuriated I ignored the post and sprinted toward Kakashi, my fist raised and ready to smash into his head. I aimed and threw my arm forward, his hand catching my wrist calmly. I growled and shook him off, glaring at him.

"Leave him alone Kakashi" I spat, the fury building inside me. "Don't you ever touch him again got it?"

"Whatever" Kakashi replied before he turned around and headed back toward Sakura. I glared after his back as I reached a hand to Naruto, grasping his wrist protectively. He looked up at me with his innocent blue eyes, almost completely melting me as I stared into them, smiling I blew a small kiss to him before letting his wrist drop and heading back to my own post, my eyes set firmly on Kakashi's back.

Dear Diary,

Ok well I guess there's no point in trying to explain this away. What other explanation could there be for Sasuke attacking Kakashi? I saw it, I heard what Sasuke said- "Don't you ever touch him again" So why would Sasuke care about Kakashi touching Naruto? Ahh, maybe they're all gay. Maybe all the guys of team seven, including Kakashi, are gay!

It just makes me angry, what could Sasuke see in Naruto anyway? He's an annoying little brat. But anyway, now it means I pretty much don't have a chance with Sasuke. Then again neither does Ino. Gee the world is a great place after all!

Love Sakura.

I couldn't understand Sasuke's anger. Sure it was flattering but Kakashi only kissed me. If that's all Sasuke is worried about he should be trying to punch himself. He kissed me too.

I watched him after he confronted Kakashi. I couldn't understand why he would try to punch Kakashi like that, he was only showing me a better way to punch things. I stared at Sasuke dreamily, still just a little confused, I will ask him tonight. I'm sleeping over there again. I have been almost every night lately ever since that fabulous afternoon. I grinned at the thought and caught Sasuke watching me, the same odd look in his eyes. I waved slightly to him, only flicking my wrist to the side, my lips pulled up in a grin for him. His smile widened and he too flicked his wrist in our secret little salute. We were gonna have fun tonight.

The afternoon went slow, I was extra jittery so that might be why it took forever. I couldn't wait to see Sasuke, he had returned the wave. The afternoon was only made bearable by the constant thoughts of my raven running through my head, the memories of his touch revisited over and over again until I was hot and panting. Dark had fallen and I laughed at my impatience before I headed off in the direction of the Uchiha compound, in the direction of my raven.

I'd returned home later than usual tonight. I went shopping to get the ingredients for dinner and now I sat on the wide luxurious couch, staring out the wide window listening to the bubbling coming from the kitchen. Naruto had waved at me this morning with that funny little wave, the one that meant he wanted to do it tonight. I couldn't ever say no. I wouldn't be able to force myself to say no. No matter how silly it felt to be waving like that, it was peculiarly smart for the blonde. I was surprised I hadn't thought of it. The sun turned the sky orange as it set, signaling the oncoming darkness and the arrival of my blonde. Standing I headed for the door, opening it to find my blonde, his fist raised and a surprised look on his face. The surprise fell and was replaced by a grin. He threw himself on me, wrapping his thin arms about my neck and dipping his face into my shoulder. I smiled and constricted my arms around his waist, lifting him and pulling him further over the threshold, kicking the door shut. His lips found mine and he kissed me eagerly, his tongue begging for entrance but I held my lips tight together, there's time for this later.

"Not just yet Dobe!" I laughed running my hand through his hair using the name I used to call him. I grabbed his hand and towed him to the kitchen and gestured to a seat for him and watched as he sat, picking up his chopsticks and holding them upright on the table. Grinning I turned and dished out our dinner before placing it on the table and watching as he devoured his share, absentmindedly putting the noodles into my mouth one by one.

"Come on Sasuke. Hurry up!" He complained. I grinned at him over my chopsticks and tried to eat faster. I looked down at my food for a moment before looking back up to find Naruto had left already. I sighed and laughed at his impatience until I felt hands soft as feathers feeling their way up my legs and up my thighs. I choked on my food in shock and bent my head under the table to find Naruto sitting under the table grinning up at me, his hands reaching slowly toward my crotch. I pushed away his hands and stood, returning my bowl to the sink. Heading upstairs I ducked out of the hallway and into the bathroom, closing the door and turning on the taps, watching as hot water cascaded down the tiles filling the room with steam. I undressed quickly and ducked under the flow, the water scalding my skin. I heard a thump against the door and then a slight thud on the floor.

"Promise to be quick Sasuke?" Naruto called through the door. I laughed and stepped out from under the water, wrapping a towel around my waist, the water dripping from my torso down into the towel. I opened the door and looked down at Naruto who was now staring up at me, his mouth hanging open. I bent and slipped a finger under his chin, pushing his mouth shut before leaning in closer and kissing him, pulling gently on his bottom lip with my teeth. A groan from him made me pull back, grinning before re-entering the bathroom, gesturing for Naruto to join me before dropping the towel and stepping back under the water, laughing at his expression; his mouth was hanging open and his eyes glued on my body, his arms limp by his side. I reached out and grabbed his left wrist, dragging him closer, a single drop of water slid down my wrist and onto his hand, waking him from his reverie. Jumping he looked up from my chest blushing furiously before he turned, yanking his hand from my grip and started fumbling with his clothes. I smiled and reached to him, pulling his shirt up exposing his back to my eyes before I pulled it completely over his head and pulling him by the waist closer before pulling his pants down, stripping the clothes off him until he was standing naked before me. He smiled and stepped under the water with me, the water cascading down his body, directing my eyes to each little line of his stomach. I dragged a finger along his skin, following a lone drop as it wound its way across Naruto's skin. Bending I kissed the skin of his chest and stomach, reveling in the salty taste. A finger pulled my chin up and he caught my lips with his, his tongue pushing eagerly on my lips once more, I parted my lips and let his tongue explore the cavern of my mouth as I groaned, my hands shaky as I ran them over his shoulders.

"Forget being quick" He murmured against my lips and I felt his pull up into a grin.


	6. Captured

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (curses)

A/N: So I realized there has been a lot of smex happening in this fic…now I was wondering what you guys think. Should I keep having the smex as the main point of the story or shall I extend the story in one chapter? I intend to do it slowly…amongst all the smex but I shall conform to the needs of the reader so please **Review** and tell me what you would prefer! Remember if you **don't **review it will all be smex and very little actual plot so tell me what you guys want!

"Forget being quick" He murmured against my lips and I felt his pull up in a grin.

I pulled his hips closer, our bodies pressing together tightly. The water fell between us, our hair falling into each other's faces and our hands sliding over the skin of the other. I shoved my hands into Naruto's wet hair, pulling at it gently making my blonde murmur something unintelligible against my lips as he mimicked my actions. I groaned gently as Naruto's hand found purchase at my crotch. He held onto me tightly, his hand moving lazily up and down my shaft making me gasp into his open mouth. His hand was replaced with his mouth and he sucked me gently, his hand still cradling my shaft. I bucked my hips hard against him, pushing my member further back into his mouth until it pressed against the back of his throat. He groaned and the vibrations from the sound caused me to shiver in pleasure. He swallowed and I fought to silence a scream, biting into my wrist until blood dripped from the wound. The hand that held my shaft started moving in time with his mouth and I came calling out his name in broken gasps. He kissed up my belly while I panted, his lips captured mine and he forced his tongue into my mouth, my own salty taste filling my senses. I reached my hand down behind Naruto and slipped a finger inside him. He gasped into my mouth and his hips bucked forward, our dicks brushing making the both of us moan. He pushed back desperately against my finger and I slipped in a second one making my blond cry out and push harder against my hand.

"Ready?" I whispered into his ear, breathing gently on his neck and making him gasp and nod his head frantically. I turned him around, pulling my fingers out and pressed my dick against his entrance, sliding only the very tip inside of him. He moaned and pushed back again forcing more of me inside him. With a wild gasp I thrust my hips forward and into him almost roughly, shoving him up against the wall. He braced himself with his hands pressed to the tiles, his legs apart and his ass pressing against my hips. I withdrew myself slowly and then pushed back in. Naruto was moaning almost uncontrollably now and rocking his hips in an uneven tempo to my own. My thrusts were slow and gentle; Naruto's were quick and jerky as he strove desperately for release. My hand snaked around his waist and I grasped his member in my hand, pumping it quickly as I squeezed his balls gently with my other hand, still pushing my dick inside him. I came quickly, spilling myself for the second time inside him and he came seconds after splattering my hand and the tiles. I kissed his neck as my body relaxed out of him and his in my hand. He reached a shaky hand up and turned off the water, sliding down the tiles to slump on the floor he looked up at me, his bright blue eyes half lidded and his chest heaving. I smiled down at him lazily and extended my hand for him to take and lifted him to his feet and led him, naked, to my room where we collapsed on my bed, falling asleep in each other's arms

I left Sasuke's house late the next morning; the sun was already shining brightly through the many trees, spotting the street with light. I turned and found myself standing at the mouth of the alleyway where Kakashi had kissed me. Gulping I walked slowly, my eyes swiveling restlessly as I watched for a figure. Sighing I sped up slightly, Kakashi wouldn't dare try that again. It was silly of me to believe that.

Happy and relatively carefree now I traversed the alleyway with ease, dodging the bins and rubbish smoothly. I laughed out loud; the sound choked off suddenly by a hand clasped around my mouth, the nails painted a deep black. I spluttered and shoved against my captor trying to get free before a bag was slipped over my head, relinquishing my vision. I screamed into the rough, thick cloth as I felt myself being dragged backwards. Lack of breath made stars pop into my vision before everything went black and I fell into oblivion.

I had to hurry. There was no time to waste. My lover was back. He was here, in Konoha. I grinned even though I knew it was selfish. I knew his intent, I knew what he was here for but yet, I was so excited to have my lover back in Konoha, knowing that he would never be too far away. It meant trouble though. Yes, I was scared but my excitement overwhelmed the sensibility of that feeling.

The tall male dragged the now limp figure over the threshold, dropping him heavily onto a ragged couch. The room was musty and only a little light drifted through the dirty window. He sat on an armchair, facing the limp figure. He stared intently, his red eyes taking in the sight before him, relishing in the triumphant feeling. He had captured the Kyuubi. A smile split the face of the male, the lines marking his face became even more apparent as a flash of light shone through the dusty window. Frowning he stood and leaned against the window, staring as the white haired man stood and stared straight up into the red eyes of the male. The white haired man approached the building, his eyes locked on the male until he was out of sight. Turning from the window the male started toward the door, a groan sounding from the couch.

"Sasuke?" The voice whispered and the male chuckled gently. He swept his long hair back and secured it with a band before he answered the door, opening it to see his former lover. He smiled. The dark haired man allowed the other to enter, stepping aside and watching hungrily as he stepped over the threshold.

"Kakashi, I thought you'd never come." The voice sounded, low and smooth. The white haired man turned and grinned under his mask.

"I always come for you Itachi, you know that." With that the two males embraced, the taller of the two running his hands through the white hair that once held so many promises. They broke apart as a groan sounded from the room across the hall making Kakashi eye the Uchiha suspiciously.

"You haven't taken him have you? You know he's Sasuke's." Kakashi scolded.

I woke up and rolled over, stretching my arms out to Naruto smiling. My arms found empty space and my eyes flew open to observe the empty bed. I frowned and pulled myself out of bed.

"Naruto?" I called. My blond was nowhere to be seen. My eyes widened in shock and dashed to the kitchen, hoping to find my lover gorging himself on the ice cream in the freezer. No Naruto, just a note.

Lover,

I was up early and decided to go home. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine! I'll see you at training this afternoon okay? Thanks for last night, it was super cool. Believe it!

Love Naruto. Xoxo

I sighed as I read over the note a third time. My blonde was safe. It was okay and I would see him later at training. Grinning I turned and headed upstairs to the bathroom.

Climbing out of the shower I dressed and headed out for the training grounds, ready for the lesson. Upon arriving I found Sakura sitting under a tree, her eyes closed and her fists held out in front of her. I sat myself a little ways away and leaned back against a fallen log. The sun was warm on my face and I felt myself drift.

Opening my eyes I looked around dazedly. Sakura had left already and there was no sign of Naruto or Kakashi. My eyes narrowed suspiciously until a hand covered my mouth and a sickeningly familiar voice chided my foolishness. The one person I hoped to never see again, Itachi. I whipped into action, ripping his hand from my mouth and jumping to my feet and into a tree. I stared down at him, hatred filling my vision.

"Now, now Otouto. Calm down." He said smiling gently. "I'm sure you'd prefer him safe." My eyes widened and I wobbled in the tree, was Naruto safe? I narrowed my eyes, a slight growl ripping from my throat.

"What have you done with him?" I growled.

Itachi shifted on his feet and looked up at me, a grin splitting his face. "Nothing _yet_ Otouto. Calm down." I bared me teeth at my older brother. If my Naruto was hurt even just a little bit…

"I just came to tell you, I have to take the brat away. He doesn't belong to you Sasuke. He never has. He belongs to me." He sneered and then disappeared, ravens flew in every direction. I collapsed, tears flowing from my obsidian eyes.

My Naruto. _My_ Naruto. I lay in my bed, wishing I could have done something, my eyes were red with crying, and my pillow was soaked. I slammed my fist into the mattress again with a scream and the tears flowed heavier once more. I couldn't stop thinking about him, his eyes, his skin, his voice. The thoughts only broke me down more. I sobbed into my pillow as images of my Naruto curled in on his self in the alleyway returned to my mind.

I cried for my Sasuke, his name ripping from my throat in a desperate attempt to be saved. My hands were tied over my head, my feet bound together with chains. The metal scraped against the skin and my wrists burned. I was naked and stretched out against a hard concrete wall. Kakashi had known. I saw him, he helped the long haired male tie me up. As if in response to my cry the Uchiha walked calmly through the door, his lips pulled into a sneer as he neared me. His eyes swept over my naked body and I whimpered. Long fingers traced over my stomach and I cringed away from them. The action only made him angrier and his hands grasped at my hips and pushed me harder into the wall.

"Itachi, calm down." The bored voice of Kakashi preceded the appearance of his body. He entered the room and put a restraining hand on Itachi's shoulder. "Be nice. You need to earn his respect and trust, remember?" He was speaking as if I wasn't here. I stared, disappointed at my Sensei. How could he let this happen to me? I was his student. I spat in the Uchiha's face and turned my head away as he glared at me murderously. A hand grasped my chin and wrenched my head to the front. I cringed but stared him in the eye, his eyes boring into mine. His other hand slid down my chest and I gasped, twisting away from his touch. His hand found my manhood and grasped it gently, forcing a slight moan to escape my dry throat. His hand caressed me gently, moving up and down my shaft, pleasuring me in the same manner my own Uchiha had just hours before. My mind turned to the face of my raven and I smiled slightly, remembering his gentle touch. Snapping back to reality I winced as something warm and wet claimed my penis. Teeth scraped against the sensitive skin while a strong hand fondled my balls gently. The sensation was amazing. I made a mental note to tell Sasuke of this new technique. No, not tell. I'll show him.

My body reacted traitorously to the elder Uchiha's hands, my mind fighting the pleasure. His mouth slid over my shaft, his tongue laving the underside, his teeth the top all the while he sucked ruthlessly. The pleasure kept building and building keeping me on the edge until at last the elder Uchiha squeezed my balls gently and gave one last long, hard suck making me cum explosively. I screamed out Sasuke's name. A slight panting could be heard in the distance and my eyes opened to find Kakashi slumped in a corner, a hand pumping his own erection furiously. It was a madhouse, the older Uchiha sucking me off while Sensei sat in a corner jacking off. I frowned and fought against my restraints. Itachi laughed and advanced on Kakashi. The white haired man was flipped over, his ass in the air. Itachi reached down with a hand and unzipped his own pants before dropping them and pushing a finger inside Kakashi, his dick pressed against Kakashi's ass. Sensei moaned loudly, pushing back against Itachi's fingers desperately and the Uchiha obliged, inserting three fingers and pushing deep inside the other male. The fingers were removed, eliciting a loud groan from Kakashi. In place of the fingers Itachi thrust his dick deep inside the white haired male making him scream in delight. My drooping erection hardened in sympathy as I watched Itachi pound into Kakashi, each thrust shoving Sensei further forward, his nose almost touching the ground as he lifted his ass higher. Images of Sasuke and me in the same position came to my mind and my erection hardened even more. I groaned and Itachi turned his lustful eyes to me, his hips still slamming into Kakashi. I cringed again, wishing I hadn't made a noise. What if he tried to rape me? I closed my eyes and tried to fight the strong sense of enjoyment at the thought. I didn't want his brother… I just wanted him, Sasuke. I sighed and wished he would come; I called to him in my head hoping he might hear me.

I lay in my bed, the sun had disappeared below the earth and the room was dark. I couldn't stand waiting in the dark for a lover that would never come. Old habits die hard. I laughed at myself, sitting in the living room on the comfortable couch as if it was a normal day and I was simply waiting for Naruto to arrive just on dark as always. I knew he wouldn't come but it didn't stop me from staring out the window, down the street from where he usually appeared. My hand pressed eagerly to the cold glass and I wondered if my lover was ok. I will kill Itachi for this. If he hurt my Naruto he would pay the price, Kakashi too.

I stayed pressed to the glass watching for Naruto until long past midnight. I slumped unconscious, my cheek and left hand still pressing into the glass as if I was lying on my lover's chest.

It was cold, too cold for me. I was naked and pressed to a concrete wall the entire night, wishing for my lover's warm chest. I was very thankful for the fact that Itachi had had his fill with Kakashi and hadn't tried to take me too, I'd only ever done it twice with Sasuke and both times it was slow and gentle, nothing like the desperate thrusting of Itachi. I don't think I could have handled that. Footsteps approached and I looked up, my eyes wide as I tried to imagine who it would be. I knew of course, it was Itachi. I tensed my body and stared down the hall only to relax when the white haired man appeared.

"Kakashi!" I whispered excitedly. He smiled under his mask as he approached and then kneeled before me.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. If I'd have known…" He seemed sincere and I nodded to him. I couldn't hold him responsible for his lover's actions. "I hope he didn't hurt you" Kakashi's eyes flickered to my exposed manhood and back to my face. At this I shook my head, my lips pressed into a line. I wouldn't talk to him. I just couldn't. He nodded gently and bowed his head. "Of course you wouldn't want to talk to me. I completely understand and I'm sorry Naruto, so sorry." He stood and smiled once more. "I'll get Sasuke. He will save you. I know he will Naruto, he loves you." I smiled at this. Of course Sasuke had told me a million times but now was when I really needed to hear it. I looked up in time to watch Kakashi's back disappear around the corner and I slipped into unconsciousness.

I have to save him. I will save him. He will never belong to Itachi. He would always belong to me. A horrible thought interrupted my mind, what if he didn't _want _me? What if I wasn't what he wanted, what he needed? I cringed inwardly but kept running, shouting his name. I am going to find him.

"Naruto!" I sobbed as I collapsed on my knees in the middle of the street. "Where are you!"


	7. Returned

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Naruto" I sobbed as I collapsed on my knees in the middle of the street. "Where are you?"

I stay slumped on the ground, waiting for an answer that I vaguely knew would never come. I must have stayed on that street for hours. Dark fell once more claiming the second day without Naruto.

I lay, tossing and turning in my bed, wishing desperately to be able to save my Naruto. When I would finally fall asleep even my dreams would be about saving Naruto. These dreams were bitter sweet however, the sweetness clung while I slept, and the bitterness came when I snapped awake to a reality I didn't want to face. I was roused the next morning by the sun falling on my face, coming through the window which I had left opened last night. Pausing, I thought about this. I hadn't left the window open. I hushed my steps and crept downstairs. I peeked around the wall to find the fridge door standing open and in a moment of excitement, caution escaped me. My Naruto was back and safe. I jumped around the wall and fastened my arms around the waist of the intruder, singing Naruto's name happily into his ear before I stopped abruptly upon realizing it wasn't Naruto.

I stared at Kakashi incredulously as he explained his plight. I didn't want to believe him but it gave me hope to think there was a chance of saving Naruto. He told me of how he was sick of Itachi's behavior. He also told me how sorry he was about what he did to Naruto and promised it would never happen again. I listened, only vaguely interested in his words, my mind only able to process four words which ran through my head. 'I can save him', this mantra was repeated over and over inside my head until it was only a hum, a mess of unintelligible syllables. Kakashi explained his plan to me, holding up a key to prove he was really going to help me. I took the key from Kakashi hastily.

"Hold up, Sasuke. I already told you, Itachi is going out tonight, we have to wait until nightfall."

When I asked him why he was willing to help me he ignored me and went on explaining the plan. I was curious and wanted to know his reasons, was he really remorseful for what he had done to Naruto? I doubted it. Was it possible he was simply luring me there in the pretense of helping me save my lover? …More than likely. I decided to tread with care here and not trust him more than I needed to.

I waited for the day to pass, it seemed long and excruciatingly slow as I paced the length of my living room. I watched as the sun set slowly behind the horizon, seeming to not move at all. When darkness finally fell, Kakashi returned to me and waited as I dressed carefully. We approached a dimly lit, dilapidated shack just outside the Leaf village's border. Kakashi approached the house with ease, walking straight inside. I heard him converse with Itachi, his voice obvious in the mix and Naruto's groans could be heard over the voices. His moaning made me nervous and anxious to know what was going on. I peered around the door and saw Naruto stretched naked against the wall of the shack. Despite the situation I trembled eagerly at his nakedness.

Eternity seemed to pass before Itachi finally left the shack, glancing around as he did so and I thought for a moment Kakashi had told him I was hiding outside. When Itachi's figured disappeared I entered the shack and ran straight to Naruto, throwing my arms around his waist. He groaned loudly and I looked up into his face to see him looking down at me, his blue eyes drooping.

"Sasuke" He croaked. I hushed him and placed a hand on his face in an attempt to soothe him.

"I'm so sorry" He continued in that same scratchy voice. "I couldn't stop him from… And he…" My blonde bent his head and tears fell from his bright blue eyes and I reached to his face, wiping the tears away with my thumb. Kakashi handed the key to me and I reached up and unlocked his wrists from their binding before bending to unlock his feet. As I bent, something large and heavy collapsed onto my shoulder and I found Naruto couldn't stand on his own legs. I lay him carefully on the floor and proceeded to wrap a cloak around his shoulders and pull it tight about his chest. I lifted him into my arms and cradled him against my chest, burrowing my face into his soft hair. His breath trailed along my neck as he sighed and I pulled him closer. I murmured things into his ear, telling him how I loved him and how I was glad he was safe. He murmured something back but I didn't catch his words. Cradling him closer to my chest I followed Kakashi from the shack and headed home, back to the compound.

After finally arriving at the compound I lay Naruto gently on the bed, his eyes fluttered slightly and I leaned down to kiss his face. I kissed his forehead, his cheek, his nose and finally his lips. They were dry and cracked under my own but I savored the feeling of my blonde all the same.

I still had my doubts; Itachi's words still rang clear in my head. What if I wasn't what my blonde wanted? What if he didn't belong to me like I'd thought? Does he belong to Itachi? I lay hesitantly down beside Naruto and gently combed through his hair with my fingertips, he moaned, rolling over slightly and caught my fingers with his hand. I curled my fingers over his palm and held on to his hand tightly as he did the same, his fingers closing around my palm. He pulled my hand down to his face and I felt his soft breath trail over the skin of my wrist as he held our entwined hands to his face, his lips pressed gently to them.

* * *

I was scared, watching Kakashi enter the room and talk with Itachi. Closing my eyes, I let my head droop as if I had fallen asleep. Through half –lidded eyes I could see spiked up black hair and was immediately reminded of my Uchiha, I hoped he would find me soon. Sighing I waited until Itachi's footsteps had left before opening my eyes only to clench them shut at sharp footfalls that approached me hastily. Lifting my head slightly I spotted a mirage of Sasuke running towards me, his face set with a slight smile as he took in my body. I sighed as the mirage wrapped its arms around my waist and I marveled at how lifelike it felt. I stared down at it, not daring to open my eyes properly in case it scared the mirage away. Kakashi handed a key to the mirage and I passed away the action as being that Kakashi was also a mirage. When I felt the binds on my wrists fall I still couldn't believe it was real, I slumped over Sasuke's shoulder, the bone digging into my stomach almost painfully, but no a mirage doesn't hurt. There's no substance to a mirage. I was laid on a cold hard floor and a cloak was dragged around my shoulders and pulled hard over my chest. The ground disappeared from under me and was replaced by two long hard objects that supported my neck and my knees, the rest of my body dangling between the two supports. Something pressed into my hair and words were whispered into my ear. I sighed, Sasuke's name interspersed with the breath before I blacked out.

When I woke something was stroking my hair, curious I reached my hand to the object and closed my fingers around it. It closed around my hand too. I brought the object closer to my mouth and pressed my lips to it, tasting its saltiness and thinking of Sasuke's taste. I rolled further toward the weight on the thing that was supporting me and found a solid body. I heard the person chuckle lightly and I jumped away from Itachi screaming for Sasuke to help me. I crouched behind the bed and hid my face from the evil Uchiha.

**A/N: So, Naruto is saved but will he still love Sasuke?**


	8. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters depicted in this story.

Naruto crouched behind the bed, his face up until his eyes hidden from my view. I closed my own eyes, hating Itachi with every fiber in my body. Both Kakashi sensei and Itachi had hurt my Naruto and now, watching him crouched and hiding from me, I wondered if he could ever love me again. Ever forgive me for losing him and letting him be hurt. Tears slipped from my cheeks and I turned from Naruto onto my side to hide my moment of weakness. I repeated his name in my head, praying he might forgive me one day even if that meant he couldn't love me anymore. At the thought I burst further into tears, the flow unbroken as I sobbed gently into my pillow, Naruto's scent still clinging to the fabric. I breathed in deeply, savoring the scent and wondering if he would let me smell it fresh from his skin.

Minutes or hours could have passed but I wouldn't know. Finally I stopped crying to find Naruto had climbed onto the bed behind me, his arms reaching out to me silently, recognition blazing in his eyes. I smiled and reached out with my own hands slowly, grasping his wrist and watching as he flinched from the touch. I slackened my grip slightly only for his hands to grasp my wrists and pull me forward to his body. His face nuzzled against my neck and I sighed contentedly.

"Sasuke" He whispered into my ear and my arms tightened around his waist. "Thank you" His voice was soft, slightly cracked from not being used. My hand slid through his blond hair, tugging it gently eliciting moans from my lover. I smiled as he pressed his body to me eagerly, pulling me closer until I almost felt I couldn't breathe. He twisted in my arms, turning his back on me until his butt pressed against my dick making me hard for him. I groaned and he looked over his shoulder at my face before nestling his shoulders back against my bare chest. His head drooped onto the pillow and his eyes closed gently, his breathing slowing until his chest rose and fell evenly indicating he was asleep. I stayed with my arms wrapped around his waist, his hips pressed reverse against mine. I shifted then settled resting my head on his shoulder.

Later that night I was woken by a restless figure twisting in my arms, fighting my hold.

"Naruto" I whispered to him but he kept struggling. I pulled my arms from him and wiggled backwards on the mattress to give him space. Free, he rolled over onto his back gasping and panting.

"No" He called out, his hands balling into fists. It was then he awoke, he shot up into a sitting position, his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. He pulled the sheets up around his chin and sat rocking back and forth. I reached a hand out tentatively towards him, grasping his shoulder gently before moving myself closer to him. I pulled him into my arms and hushed him, whispering gently into his ear. It seemed to take forever until he calmed. He leaned into my chest, tired and defeated.

"Sasuke, are you here?" He whispered, his hand gripping the shirt I had pulled on for bed. I smiled gently as he said my name, nodding.

"I'm here Naruto. I love you and I will protect you. What's wrong?" I whispered some nonsense into his ear before asking his condition. He nodded and nestled his head into my shoulder.

"It hurts Sasuke. You took so long. Why didn't you save me earlier?" I could hear the tears in his voice as he clung to my shirt, unwilling to let go. I clutched his small body to mine just as eagerly my fingers in his hair while the other hand rubbed his back, gentle circles up and down his spine. He sighed against my neck and I smiled gently.

"Don't let me go Sasuke" He pleaded. I held him tight to my chest and promised him I would always stay.

Naruto POV

I lay down with Sasuke, having finally calmed down, I now realize he wasn't Itachi, I was silly to have believed it even for a second. I twisted and pressed my butt against Sasuke and looked at him when he groaned, happy that I caused such a magnificent sound to be rendered from his throat. I fell to a nightmare. Itachi had me chained up on my hands and knees, my ass in the air. He disappeared into the darkness and I sighed in relief. I tensed my body when I heard him return, not daring to look over my shoulder at my captor. A sharp clicking noise resounded in the dark and empty room. I flinched at the sound, twisting to see Itachi brandishing a whip. I whimpered and dropped my head, staring intently at the cold ground underneath me. The ground fell from my knees and I hovered over the concrete. Another crack sounded around me and I whimpered again, closing my eyes tight. Peeking over my shoulder the whip was now poised in the air, Sasuke laughed; a low evil sound before he brought the whip down onto the bare skin of my ass.

I sat up, sweat lining my face as I panted. It never was Sasuke; he would never hurt me like that. The dream felt so real. Sasuke looked so real, he sounded so real. I whimpered against the pillow and rolled over to look at his face. I gripped his shirt as I whispered his name. His arms were soon around me and stroking my hair and I nestled my face into his neck. I accused him of abandoning me, his voice and words still echoing in my ear, he loved me and would protect me. His hand rubbed gentle circles into my back and I could feel myself getting sleepier with each circular motion. I begged him to stay and he pulled me tighter to his chest and promised me he would always stay. If I could choose, I would stop time and stay in this moment, only Sasuke's arms breaking through the haze in my mind. I reached my neck up to look at him. I took in his dark eyes and the black hair that fell over his face; I traced down his neck with my eyes and wished for the shirt to be gone. I tugged on the hem gently, staring intently into his eyes patiently waiting for him to understand my needs. His dark eyes turned to mine and he smirked before lifting me from his chest and slipping his shirt over his head. I rested my head against the bare skin and traced a hand down the contours, re-memorizing those lines. I could hear his breathing, it had become heavy and labored, my name interspersed with the rush of the air. I climbed onto his lap and leant down, my face so close our noses touched and I could feel that breath hot on my face. My lips parted and suddenly I could taste him on my tongue that beautiful scent settling on my tongue and making me moan. Sasuke eyes opened once more and he looked up with onyx into my bright blue orbs, I felt I could collapse from just looking into the fire that blazed in his eyes for me. My breath hitched and I pressed my lips hastily to his, tasting him before prodding him gently with my tongue, demanding entrance. His mouth opened for me but instead of allowing me access his own tongue lashed out and claimed my mouth making me moan before he flipped me over onto my back and slammed his hips to mine. I bucked against him and my hands wound into his hair, holding his face to my neck where he sucked mercilessly until I was screaming in ecstasy. My legs wrapped around his waist as he pressed his dick against me.

"Stop playing Teme" I breathed which made him chuckle evilly. His hands slid down my body before he grasped the hem of my pants and pulled them down carefully, exposing my skin bit by bit. I leant back and closed my eyes as his lips found my skin and his teeth pulled at the exposed flesh. Lips moved own my navel until at last they reached the place that needed their attention. I bucked my hips forcing more of me into his mouth and making him groan sending shockwaves of pleasure through my body. I could feel the resolve forming in my mind and as I felt the pleasure building in the pit of my stomach I pulled his mouth off me by his hair and shoved him down onto the bed, ripping his pants from him I turned him over and slammed my hips against his pushing my cock inside his tight hole. Sasuke screamed out my name as I moaned bent over him, my cock sliding inside him as I rode out my orgasm inside his body. I came, gasping his name before reaching beneath him and stroking his twitching member. I felt his cum soak my hand but refused to let go.

"Fuck Naruto!" He cried out. Something warm and sticky seeped down his legs, pooling on the white sheets. "That hurt"

I cried out in shock as I pulled myself out of him to find blood pooling under us, mixing with his cum on the sheets.

"Aww shit" I whimpered inspecting the damage. "Sorry 'Suke" I kissed the base of his spine tenderly.

"S'ok" He muttered. Sitting up, he grunted in pain and flopped back onto the covers. "Fuck" He swore and I bent my head, casting my eyes downward and avoiding his gaze.


	9. Escape

Burning Consuming Fire Chapter 9!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters used in this story!

A/N: So guys. This story has now got an official plot and a possible ending. I will not disclose this information to you just yet. You must wait. However I will tell you this. You got yourself some Kleenex? You're gonna need it. Or not. Depends I guess on how I feel. Though I can promise a few more chapters… It will take a while. :D Enjoy!

p.s. check out Thousand Miles by Vanilla Sky. It inspired this chapter :D And I thought I had no muse.. .

Kakashi P.O.V.

His head bent to my neck, kissed, licked and bit so gently I almost didn't feel it. Maybe I never would have. Looking up into the dark empty space around me I wondered once more why I torture myself in such a way. Sighing I stood and turned, gasping my surprise. His lips curled, his eyes shone. He really was here. I reached out a pale hand to stroke the paler face. He was here; it was for real this time. I lifted my other hand to my neck to find it was sticky and wet. I closed my eyes, a peaceful smile forming on my face as I cupped my lover's cheek. He pressed into my palm and mewled softly.

"Kakashi" He whispered, his voice soft, loving. I stepped closer to him and pressed my body to his.

"hmm" I murmured. "What is it?"

"I will get revenge." He was licking and biting my neck again, a hand pulling through my hair.

Sasuke P.O.V

I slumped exhausted into the armchair by the bed. Naruto still lay sleeping peacefully, his bright eyes closed, blonde hair falling over his face and his hand stretched over the edge of the bed hanging limply towards my own. I reached up once more to stroke his fingers which made him sigh. He was mine. Itachi hadn't succeeded in taking him from me. I wondered why Itachi would want my Naruto; he had never done anything to hurt Itachi. Just then a knock echoed throughout the apartment and I jumped, dropping Naruto's smooth hand. I walked smoothly to the door and opened it to find the white haired man crouched on the doorstep.

"What do you want?" I asked, my chin held high as I looked down my nose at the man.

"It's Itachi. Sasuke you have to stay away from Naruto, he's in danger" He gasped.

"Sure. So now you want me to leave my precious Naruto alone so you can ravage him yes? Well no I won't be leaving him alone." I sneered, not pausing long enough for him to answer. I turned to slam the door in his face when he shouted.

"Sasuke, Itachi wants to hurt you. He's willing to hurt Naruto to get to you. Believe me! I swear it's true!" I did a double-take. Of course, how could I have not realized this before? Surely it is so obvious, Itachi wants to hurt me. Naruto is the most precious thing in my life. Itachi planned to take away my life by taking away my Naruto. My eyes widened and I stared down at Kakashi before whirling and racing to my bedroom. I wrenched open a cupboard and pulled all the clothes out in one swipe, knocking them all to the floor from which I grabbed them up and stuffed them into an open bag. I zipped it up and ran out the door. I'd decided I wouldn't say goodbye, I had to leave right away, there was no time to waste. I ran straight past the room where he slept before stopping by the stairs and turning. He was in there, blissfully unaware of my betrayal. I dropped my bag and sprinted to the room. I sat on the bed and pulled Naruto's head onto my lap, bending to kiss his forehead gently. He mumbled something and I stared into his sleeping face, a single tear forming in the corner of my eye. I lifted Naruto off me gently and placed him back into the bed, roughly wiping away the tear. I would forget I ever loved him. I looked down at him and closed my eyes, willing myself to remember only that. After a while I stood and left the room, retrieving my bag and sprinting down the stairs to where Kakashi kneeled. I pushed past him and disappeared into the night. Disappeared from Naruto's life.

Naruto's P.O.V

I woke up, stretched and reached out for Sasuke's warmth. All that was there was cold, bone chilling cold. I moaned and sat up, swinging my legs from the bed as I stood to find my raven.

"Sasuke?" I called out as I peeked into the bathroom. Wincing I closed the door and continued to the next bedroom. Empty. I started to panic. I checked the living room, imagining him curled on the sofa, a mug of hot chocolate cradled between his palms as he waited for me. I was thoroughly disappointed to find that this was not the case. I sank into the sofa feeling utterly hopeless. He was gone.

Images flashed through my mind and I remembered when Itachi held me hostage. The fear and the pain mixing together until I could no longer tell the difference between the two emotions. I had never told Sasuke exactly what had happened, I hadn't wanted him to worry but I guess it was useless. He would find out very soon. I so badly wanted to save him as he had saved me but I am just so scared. I never want to see that evil man again. I cowered further into the couch wishing I wasn't so pitiable, wishing I could save my raven.

"Sasuke..." I whispered into my hands.

Itachi's P.O.V

Foolish little brother, nothing he could ever do would save his precious blonde. I had taken him once and I plan to take him and make him mine forever, properly.

Sasuke P.O.V

I ran, always pushing myself to go faster, the further away from Naruto I was the safer he would be. Every inch of my body screamed for his touch. My eyes burned every time I closed them to see his face on my eyelids. The only coherent thoughts I could muster were ones of Naruto, nothing else made sense. Without Naruto there was no sense, no purpose. Every night I would lie down, uncomfortable, my mind on Naruto. Every morning I'd wake and turn around, deliberating whether I should return home and every morning I turned to face forward once more and continue on, my heart screaming painfully for my blonde.

I had to constantly tell myself this was to save him. Even though it felt like a lie. It felt like a lie but it was true, I loved him so much. I shook my head miserably and forced myself to think of other things.

"So" I said. "Did you ever really love him?"

"Of course" I answered. Oh great, so now I'm being all nosy. Not like it's my business.

"So what do you think of the weather?" I scoffed at this question. "Absolutely fine. Look at the sun doesn't it just remind you of..." My voice broke as I stared into the sun. His hair, I could feel it on my fingers, the softness. I could see his bright blue eyes shining. I wanted him so badly. I looked up to find him collapsed on the ground. I ran to him and embraced his thin body, kissing his hair and stroking his face.

"I'm sorry" I cried. "I didn't want to leave, honest."

"But how is the weather?" He asked me. I smiled at him and looked up into the sky, the clouds had gathered and darkened. They were frightening, so daunting. I turned my face to look into his eyes. He was gone, a log laid motionless in my arms, covered in moss. I dropped the lifeless wood and covered my face with my hands, sobs wrenching my entire body.

_(A/N: he was talking to himself. I'm sorry if it isn't clear but yeah, he is delusional)_

Dear Diary,

It seems like everyone has disappeared from this Earth, no one has shown up for training for almost two months now. I wonder what is happening.. Is Sasuke ok?

Sakura.

Naruto's P.O.V

He's gone. He won't ever come back, I know it. I keep going over the days before he left. Had I done something wrong?

I spent my days in bed, doing nothing, talking to no one. I still haven't even left his apartment. Whenever someone comes to the door I curl up behind the sofa. I haven't had a shower for ages, it reminds me of him, and I remember the water dripping from his skin, the taste of him the feel of him. Every time I go anywhere near there I start hyperventilating. If I only ask for one thing it would be to have Sasuke back. Every night I go to bed, wondering where he might be, what he might be doing and whether he was thinking about me. I know the last thing is impossible; he left me for a reason. He wouldn't be thinking about me.

It took weeks before I felt myself enough, the day marked three months and four days since he left. I ate breakfast alone at his old dining table, staring at his old place. For the first time since he left, I left the house. I walked down the streets feeling isolated and alone, marked as if I had some visible disease. To me his absence was a disease. I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep.

"Naruto! Hey, Naruto!" I turned to see Sakura bouncing toward me, her pink hair swinging behind her. "Have you seen Sasuke? I wanted to ask him something..."

I slumped to the ground at the mention of his name, my shoulders shook uncontrollably and the tears flowed heavily from the corners of my eyes. Oh god how I missed him!

"What's wrong Naruto?" She asked gently.

"He's gone." I rasped, choking on my breath as I admitted this aloud for the first time. I curled in on myself, cradling my knees to my chest and rocking backwards and forwards on the pavement.

"Naruto." She whispered my name, her voice sounded thick as if she too were crying. She could never understand the pain I felt. I screamed and shot to my feet, sprinting away from her furiously. I skidded around a corner and ran into something large and solid. I collapsed to the ground once more, dazed from the impact.

Gruff hands grabbed my arms and pulled me to my feet. I looked into his eyes, the dark black melting into me, seeping beneath my skin,

"Sasuke" I whispered. The man smiled.

"Sure" His grin widened and black painted fingernails traced my face. I allowed Sasuke to lead me to a place. It was dark and smelt funny but Sasuke would protect me, I knew he would.

Itachi's P.O.V

I cannot understand how brother could stand this idiot. He was so foolish he actually allowed me to take him away. He didn't even put up a fight. I could see this was going to be easy.

I lead him back to the original hide out. I knew we were safe; Kakashi had made sure of it. I tied the boy's wrists together and he mewled with excitement. I still couldn't believe how stupid he must be, to still think I was Sasuke, he must be severely deluded. I suckled his neck, leaving a large red bruise as the boy screamed in ecstasy. I never intended to be soft or gentle. I wanted him to scream in pain, in fear. I ripped his pants from his hips and freed myself, plunging into him with no preparation whatsoever. The boy gasped but bucked against me all the same. I dug my nails into his hips and slammed my pelvis into him, forcing my penis inside his tight hole roughly. The boy was screaming, not in pain but in pleasure, his hips pressing back on me, matching my thrusts. I had to wonder how many times Sasuke had done this to the boy for him to be so accepting of it.

I kept him for such a long time. I started to believe Sasuke never cared for this boy. This small piece of thought gave me much to torture the younger boy with.

"He won't come back for you Uzumaki. Don't you get it? He never loved you; you were simply his favourite sex toy." The boy sobbed as I whispered the lie into his ear. "I don't know why you bother wasting your breath calling for him every night."

The boy flinched away from my words. This was apparently going to be hard, to convince the stubborn boy Sasuke would never come for him.

"He will!" The boy sobbed. "I know he will!"

"Yes..." I whispered back and the boys face lit up slightly "When he needs another sex toy."

The boy fell to his knees and curled up on the cold floor, hugging his knees to his chest.

Naruto's P.O.V

I lay curled on the floor long after the man left me. I just couldn't believe Sasuke would leave me like that. Where was he? Why did he leave? Did I do something wrong?

I curled in on myself further and my body shook with the sobs that wrenched tears from my eyes as I clutched my stomach which threatened to burst at just one more thought of my raven. I squeezed my eyes shut and all I could see was Sasuke's beautiful face smiling his special smile just for me. Several times that night I screamed out his name in my sleep, my dreams wracked with images of my raven. I could feel his lips, his fingers tracing my face, his heated breath on my cheek. He told me how much he loved me and then he disappeared... Again.

I woke with a start, sitting up I stared around the dark room, my hair falling onto my face. I wiped it away and tucked it behind my ear as I stared at a figure in the dark corner.

"I'm sorry" It croaked. I crawled out of bed and stood slowly, my steps awkward but deliberate as I moved towards him, my arms circling his strong chest.

"Sasuke" I whispered before I collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.


	10. Relinquished

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

A/N: Please people. I've only had one review and am slowly losing any kind of enthusiasm for this story. Thank you – for your review! I'm glad you are enjoying it!

So people! Honestly. Get your little butts moving and start reviewing. Tell me what you think (be reasonable of course) and where YOU want this story to go… I have come up with multiple endings… If you be curious review and ask, I will email or pm you back instantly and tell you the choices...It'll be like a poll! (If you want an email remember to put one in the review ok! I'm not a psychic or something…)

P.S Please don't shoot me. In some parts I have based my story on the original Naruto but with my own twists. Don't shoot me for the changes, omissions and additions I have made. :S

Sasuke's P.O.V

"Sasuke" He whispered to me before he fell to his knees and slumped on the cold concrete. I wanted to help him, I had to. Itachi had him hostage AGAIN. I hoped to the heavens Itachi hadn't done anything to hurt him. I turned and flitted out the window once more and disappearing into the night.

"Kakashi" I growled holding the white haired man by the throat. "You told me he would be safe if I left. You lied."

The man chuckled and looked up at me. "Sasuke, he would have been. You didn't stay away long enough. Don't you see? Itachi is trying to lure you to him with Naruto. If you had kept your distance Naruto would have been let free." I growled at him and dropped him, spluttering, onto the floor. I turned from him and ran from the clearing as fast as I could, leaping into the trees to move faster.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto." I chanted with each step. I would save him again. Gathering my courage I flitted back into the room where Naruto was last time. I scooped him up from the floor and jumped out the window, carrying the unconscious boy in my outstretched arms. Once landing in a safe looking place I paused, dropping to my knees.

"Naruto" I whispered burying my face into his hair. "I've got you. I promise you're safe." I kissed his neck and watched his fist clench. I closed my eyes and smiled. Flying backwards I blinked hard as my feet touched the ground and I skidded, turning to find Naruto slumped, his fist curled and his eyes glowering up from under his blonde fringe.

"Teme, How could you?" He growled. "Fuck you" He spat on the ground at my feet.

"Gladly" I muttered smirking. "Sorry Naru. I thought that maybe if I left Itachi would leave you alone."

"Yeah well that fucking worked didn't it!" He spat. "You know what he did to me? Do you know what he did Sasuke?"

I looked at his face, his expression proving me right. "I'm so sorry. Could you ever forgive me Naru?" I collapsed to my knees and looked up at him, begging him to forgive me. He looked up at me, his eyes brimming with tears. He crawled forwards and wrapped his arms around my waist, squeezing tight. His tears spilled over, wetting my shirt. I constricted my arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer to me.

Itachi's P.O.V

I knew Otouto would come to take him back. Pity I missed his visit. But that's no problem. I will get revenge on Sasuke for taking my Kakashi from me. 

_I could see him, his white hair shining in the bright sun. His arms flexing as he punched air, his chest heaving from exertion. The man paused and turned to see my Otouto approaching him. I stay hidden behind the bush. "Kakashi, I have orders from the Hokage." My eyes widened. A new mission? "You are not allowed to see Uchiha Itachi anymore. As of now he is a rogue ninja." Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise. "What? Why?" His voice sounded panicked as he stared at Sasuke. "What has he done?" Sasuke scoffed at him. "He killed my family. All of them." Kakashi slumped to the ground as Sasuke's eyes found my hiding spot. "I know you heard me niisan. Come out and get running before I attack. The Konoha shinobi have been ordered to attack on sight" My eyes widened and I turned, flitting away into the bush, tears falling down my cheeks stubbornly._

Even just the thought of the memory had tears stinging my eyes even though I had my Kashi back. I would curse Sasuke to the ends of the earth for this. He was going to pay.

Sasuke's P.O.V

I knew why he would want to hurt me. I hurt him. Long ago before I ever could have imagined the impact my words and actions would have on my older brother. If only I had known then Naruto wouldn't have been hurt like that. Maybe Naruto and I would have spent the week alone. I hated myself for letting Naruto be hurt. It was selfish and foolish of me to run from the problem. If only I had come to the conclusion earlier than this. I might have been able to save him.

"Itachi!" I called banging my fist forcefully against the wood of his door. "Itachi open this fucking door now! I know you're in there!"

The door opened and I glowered into the face of my older brother. "Why are you hurting him you should be after me not him. He did nothing to you." Itachi simply smiled at me.

"Of course he did something to me Sasuke. He is making you happy and that just breaks my heart" He tilted his head, a hand held sarcastically over his heart. His eyes bore holes in my skin, the deep darkness that echoed through his words. White hair became visible behind Itachi's back and a pale hand snaked over his bare chest.

"Come back to bed" The man whispered, his voice husky.

"Kakashi" I muttered glaring at the length of visible hair that was all messed up.

"Hmm" was his reply as he lifted his head until his eyes peered from behind Itachi's shoulder.

"Why would you allow your own student to get hurt? Why on earth would you let Itachi hurt Naruto" The man simply smiled at me and emerged from behind Itachi.

"Sasuke" He muttered. "I didn't let him hurt Naruto. I let him enjoy Naruto." His hand slid on my shoulder as he walked around me, tracing his pale hand across my back. I clenched my fists, whirling and slammed one into his face, breaking off that smile of his. The man laughed and pulled his face away from my fist. "Sasuke, you must learn to control your temper." I screamed out my frustration and turned my dark eyes back to Itachi's face.

"You leave him alone. Your business is with me!" I growled at him and immediately the man was behind me, his thin fingers clasping my wrists together behind my back.

"Of course Sasuke" He whispered in my ear before dragging me inside and throwing me onto the floor. "But I'm not into incest. Kashi?" He called before smirking down at me. "Enjoy" He muttered, disappearing out of sight.

I waited on the floor, not bothering to stand. The white haired man approached and looked down on me. "You've gotten into this yourself Sasuke so I hope you enjoy this… It might hurt though." I laughed at his words. It wouldn't hurt. Naruto had made sure of that. I thought back to that night and could remember everything of Naruto's touch, the feel of him inside me and his body covering my own.

I closed my eyes and forced myself to think of other things as Kakashi's hands wound their way down my chest.

_Naruto's hand slid down my chest, stopping only when it reached its destination._

A hand wrapped around my penis and I gasped in surprise.

_I groaned gently as Naruto's hand found purchase at my crotch. He held onto me tightly, his hand moving lazily up and down my shaft making me gasp into his open mouth. _

Something hot and wet engulfs my penis, first the tip and then it is slowly taken inwards, further until I feel the tip of my penis against the back of his throat.

_His hand was replaced with his mouth and he sucked me gently, his hand still cradling my shaft. I bucked my hips hard against him, pushing my member further back into his mouth until it pressed against the back of his throat._

A hand turns me around as the pressure builds. 'Almost' I think. A finger presses against my hole, sliding in slowly. A scream builds in my throat as two are pushed in, stretching me too far too fast. The fingers are removed and I feel something large and slick pressing against me and I hold the breath in my chest, bracing myself for the pain.

_Naruto turned me over quickly and before I knew it something large, wet and warm invaded my body. I convulsed in pain as his hips slammed into mine, over and over again. The pleasure was building, taking over my body until I was shaking from a combination of pain and excitement._

The pain that is coursing through my body is almost too much for me to bear. I clench my teeth trying to hold in the scream that threatens to erupt from my throat. His hips slam against me and with each thrust my nose is pressed to the cold ground. I know Itachi is watching; I'm determined not to show him my pain. _"Naruto, please stay away!" _ I begged him in my head hoping that by some miracle he would hear me and stay well away.


	11. My saviour?

**A/N: ** Ok so apologies for the time it took for both chapter Ten and Eleven to come out. I have been waiting for someone to simply review the story to see where we want it to go. But I couldn't wait any longer; my brain was overflowing with awesome ideas. Also keep an eye out on my profile if you like Harry Potter Yaoi. I'm planning a small one shot or possibly a two-chapter long Harry/Draco so if you're interested give me a yell or simply watch my profile. I'll most likely put it in an A/N for one of the next chapters.

**Naruto's P.O.V:**

I focused on the feel of his arms from that last hug. I don't know where he is and I am worried Itachi might have him and that is a horrible thought, I know what that sickening man is capable of. A sob escaped as images intruded my mind; Sasuke bound and bloody. I reached upwards and pulled down the nearest Ramen cup and poured the boiling water in it before setting it on the table and waiting for the stupid three minutes. I wonder if I should try to save him. I imagine myself bursting through that filthy door and punching that prick in the face. The dull ache in my knuckles reminded me of the blow I dealt to Sasuke just yesterday. I retrieved my cup and curled up on the couch with chopsticks and my Ramen. I just didn't feel like myself today. I haven't felt like myself in a while. When my chopsticks touched nothing but Styrofoam I groaned and threw the empty cup on the ground, standing I pushed the door open and stepped outside, stretching my arms over my head. I reached back and tightened the hitai-ate around my head and squinted up into the sun. I knew what I would do.

"Shika!" I called out waving my arms frantically over my head.

"Troublesome." I heard him mutter before looking up at me and smiling a lazy grin. "What's up Naru?"

I paused, huffing before I straightened and explained what happened watching his face go from shock to all out anger. "You're kidding right Naru? His _brother_? That's sick. So what do you need?" The man stretched and relaxed back into his chair, folding his arms behind his head.

I grinned at him. "I need you to help me train… Kakashi-sensei was in on the plot and I can't trust him with my training he might teach me bad" I widened my eyes and looked up at Shikamaru endearingly. "Pretty please won't you help me?"

"What a drag…. Sure, alright, but can I enlist someone to help?" He smiled a slightly lopsided smile as I nodded enthusiastically. "…Right. Meet me tomorrow at the Konoha Training grounds, okay?" Again I nodded. "…At sun up" My grin fell slightly but I nodded anyway.

-Next morning-

I stretched and ran from my apartment, tightening my hitai-ate as I ran. The first thing I saw of the man was the mess of hair, a mane of white frizzy fluff that fell down the middle of his back. I skidded to a stop, my jaw dropping open in a silent scream.

"Pervy Sage?" I screeched. He turned and smiled at me, giving me the thumbs up. "Nah no way, deals off Shika." I said as I backed away, my hands held in front me. Pervy Sage grinned again as Shika frowned at me.

"You wanted my help you have it. He comes with." I groaned at this and flopped forward in defeat.

"Fine" I muttered hesitantly.

**A/N: Training montage time! Hurrah!**

Shikamaru had me running laps of the training field, Pervy Sage following not far behind egging me on. I ran for my life but neither of them understood; I didn't wanna be molested by Pervy Sage. I know he was thinking about it, he looked at me like… well like I look at a cup of Ramen. Next they had me at the wooden post. Shika told me to pretend it was the person I hate the most. Naturally I saw Pervy Sage's face as I punched dents into the wood. Two days of rigorous training passed, I was exhausted and Shikamaru told me I was doing really well… And then Pervy Sage sat next to me and thumped me on the back and off I was doing more laps. Maybe Shika was right…

I went to bed the third night completely exhausted, my legs aching from exertion. Morning came quickly and I pulled myself out of bed once more. A knock at my door startled me as I poured the water into the Ramen.

"Coming!" I called as I raced for the door.

"Today" He said simply, his hair already pulled into a ponytail and his headband tied around his head. I grinned at this news and nodded to him.

"Just let me have breakfast and get dressed" I said as I stood aside to let him in. He sat on my couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. I walked into the room with Ramen in hand and sat beside him.

"You're not seriously eating Ramen for breakfast are you?" He said incredulously with one eyebrow raised.

"Mhhm" I nodded sucking in a wad of noodles. Smacking my lips I threw the cup to the other side of the room, oblivious to the disgusted look on Shikamaru's face. I ran upstairs and extracted my orange pants from underneath a pile of washing and tackled with the wardrobe to get out a shirt. Pulling the shirt over my head I returned to the lounge room to find Shika with a black bag in his right hand and my lounge room free of Ramen cups.

"Uhh… Thanks Shika" I muttered shyly.

We ran through the trees toward the meeting spot where Hinata, Neji and Jiraiya were waiting. We stopped momentarily to explain the plan to the other two before we headed off again with me in the lead. I stopped abruptly swinging from a branch and pointed out the hut where Itachi and Kakashi were holding Sasuke. His voice echoed through the windows and around me, starting me into action.

"We have to help him!" I screamed.

"No! Stick to the plan Naruto" I heard Neji call from behind me as I sped toward the hut. Bursting through the door I found a naked Sasuke pressed up against the wall, Kakashi standing behind him. My eyes widened in shock at the lusty look in Sasuke's eyes, the lack of chains, the lack of bruising.

"Naruto" He whispered as I shook my head backing out of the door. Kakashi's hand reached up to stroke Sasuke's face and his dark eyes closed as he pressed his face into Kakashi's hand, a smile on his beautiful face. Kakashi continued his thrusting and Sasuke moaned and panted louder with each thrust, his attention completely diverted. I covered my ears with my hands and turned before sprinting back under the cover of the trees, back to where the group still stood. Tears streamed from my eyes as I tried to tell them what I'd seen. Shikamaru cursed his name and Hinata patted my back shyly muttering something about how he might not be worth it. Neji and Jiraiya stayed silent as I sobbed, my heart broken and aching.

**A/N: ** Tsk Tsk Sasuke. Naughty boy.


	12. Orochimaru

**A/N:** So I hope so far you guys are enjoying the story. It may seem really cliché and possibly a little repetitive (*is guilty of not bothering to read first chapters :D *)

**Naruto P.O.V**

I sat in my bed sobbing. After everything he had chosen Kakashi. The guy Sasuke had hated for hurting me. I couldn't believe; I refused to. Why would Sasuke do something like this? Did I do something wrong? I curled in on myself further and rocked back and forth on the mattress wishing I had not rushed ahead of Shikamaru and the others. Maybe then they could have saved me from this feeling. A knock sounded at the door and I crawled slowly out of bed and headed down the hallway.

Raven hair was the first thing I saw when I opened the door and immediately I shut it again only for a pale hand to catch it and push it open.

"What do you want Sasuke?" I growled, poison dripping from my words.

"Naruto I needed to see you. I got away and now we need to leave." He pushed past me and ran to my bedroom I followed him and sat on my bed.

"What if I don't want to go anywhere with you? I don't want to be with a traitor." I glared at him.

"Traitor?" Sasuke paused and turned to look at me with wide curious and hurt eyes. "What do you mean?"

I glared at him, anger finally taking its place above all other pitiable emotions. "You betrayed me Sasuke. How could you? You knew I was there and yet you ignored me! And with Kakashi of all people."

Sasuke looked utterly confused, he stared at me trying to make sense of what I said. Finally in a small voice he said: "I don't understand. What did I do?"

I screamed in frustration and threw my hands in the air. "Stop playing dumb Sasuke! I'm not stupid I know what I saw!" He simply looked at me, confusion etched on his face. He shook his head.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about Naruto" He said smoothly. I gritted my teeth as he turned and continued packing my clothes into a suitcase.

"Tell me, where are you taking me?" I growled.

"Away" Was his answer and then there was silence. Why would he feign ignorance when he knows I was there? How could he be so cool about this? I clenched my fists and threw myself back onto the mattress.

"I escaped from them about a week ago. I went looking for you at my house and Pony boy's house too. He told me you'd left town and you hated me. Why would you hate me Naruto? What did I do?" His voice was pleading, he was in pain. My throat constricted and I shook my head. I couldn't let him manipulate me with these soft words. He didn't escape a week ago, I saw him there just yesterday, fucking Kakashi. I twisted on the mattress and pressed my face into the soft blankets. I felt the weight of the suitcase leave the mattress and a hand grabbed my wrist attempting to pull me up. I fell limp and tried to weigh as much as I possibly could. Sasuke grunted and dropped my hand.

"Get up Dobe!" He grunted, pulling on my wrist again. I pulled back and glared at him.

"Give me one good reason why I should believe you?" I spat. He closed his eyes for a moment and his grip on my wrist relaxed. Opening his eyes slowly he looked me in the eye and took a deep breath.

"I… I think I… love you Naruto. I'm in love with you!" He shouted the last sentence, throwing his arms wide. I stared at him, dumbfounded. The anger boiling inside me.

"Lies! Stop lying to me Sasuke! Don't I at least deserve an answer?" I screamed at him, shoving him away from me. He fell to the floor and looked up at me.

"But it's the truth!" He cried. "I swear it!" The doorbell rang and I turned my back on him and walked out the door.

"What do you want?" I glared into the pupil less eyes of Neji Hyuuga.

He looked at me, his face as emotionless as ever. "Is he here?" He asked.

"Sasuke? Yeah" I turned and led him to the bedroom where Sasuke still sat shocked on the floor. Neji knelt down beside Sasuke and looked him over thoroughly.

"They didn't hurt you?" He asked quietly and Sasuke shook his head silently.

"Naruto doesn't believe me" He stated simply. Neji frowned and looked up at me.

"Why don't you believe him Naruto?" I shook my head at him. Why would I believe him?

"I saw him with my own eyes." I cried pointing at Sasuke. "He was cheating on me with that sicko!"

Neji laughed quietly and pulled Sasuke to his feet. "Naru, that wasn't Sasuke. That was Itachi using an illusion jutsu." I stared wide eyed at Neji. How could that be? I could have sworn it was Sasuke. I shook my head again.

"It can't have been. Surely I'd have known if it was my lover or not!" I collapsed onto my bed and put my head in my hands. "It wasn't you?" I looked at Sasuke as he shook his head. I crawled to the floor and over to him before laying my head in his lap. A pale hand stroked my hair and I felt him press his head onto my forehead and his lips touching my skin. I sighed and lifted a hand to his wrist to hold his hand against my face. He touched his lips to mine, his nose brushing against my chin and his hair falling into my eyes. Releasing his hand I clenched my fist into his dark hair holding him closer.

"Don't scare me like that again Sasuke" I murmured against his lips and he nodded slightly, his grip tightening on my shoulder.

We stayed like that for a while before Neji cleared his throat and gestured to the half-packed suitcase that lay forgotten on my bed. Sasuke kissed me once more before rolling me gently off his lap and continuing his earlier task. I lay on my back on the floor motionless and watched him carefully, trying to find something in him that made him different from the Sasuke I saw with Kakashi. That smile, that evil smirk that had sent me over the edge, how could my Sasuke ever look that evil? I closed my eyes glad that what I had thought was a betrayal was indeed the complete opposite. Now that I could understand what had actually happened I was glad that Sasuke had managed to escape from Itachi and Kakashi. I could never have guessed my Sensei was that evil. I shook my head, ridding it of the thoughts and simply watched him, moving so gracefully around the room as he packed my belongings.

"Where are we going Sasuke?" I asked quietly. He stopped short and turned to face me.

"We're going to stay at an old friend of mine's" He smiled lightly before turning and packing the last of my belongings into the case and hauling it off the bed.

I tilted my head to the left a little and pouted. "Who?" I asked.

Sasuke smiled. "Orochimaru" I nodded wondering who this Orochimaru person was. I followed Sasuke out the front door and down the road.


End file.
